


No Honor Among Thieves

by LexieCarver



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, Dark reader, F/M, Sexy but no smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Negan x ReaderWord Count: 5,858 (Whoops)My amazing beta: @raspberrymama Thanks so much hun. Mwah!A/N: This was written for @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash Ash’s 2k Writing Challenge with the prompt, Crimson Sheets. This is my first negan story so do be gentle my dear readers. This will most likely become a series. But at this time I have quite a few stories to write and another series I have to finish so it might take a while. VIOLENCE, death of minor characters, the reader is a very damaged and evil person. This is not a happy fic. It is sexy weird as that may be.





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/157637782051/no-honor-among-thieves)

 

This was a good day,” Nick stated.

 

“Well I’d sure as hell hope so. We spent the whole damn day looking for food and found a mattress.” You added

 

“And the crimson sheets.”

 

“Yeah those were a good find, Jonathan.”

 

“They were, indeed.”

 

“I now have my own bed.”

 

“What Y/N? You didn’t like snuggling with me? I take offense to that.”

 

“No need to take offense, Jonathan. You’re quite the animal in bed. And trust me, I have no complaints, but a girl’s gotta get her beauty rest.”

 

“Thank god, no sex ALL night. That’s right, you fuck bunnies get your own beds.” Nick teased.

 

“The natives are getting restless.” Russell added.

 

They laughed. Laughter: easier for most, hard for you. Their faces changed into smiles and then two of them made a snorting sound. Jonathan made a sound from his belly, low and loud. That’s what their laughter sounded like. You wondered what it felt like to really laugh. What thoughts went through your head. You never had a reason to laugh or to feel anything. You copied Jonathan. You were good at copying people. You wanted the laugh to be genuine, you really did, but you didn’t feel anything. Lust and anger - those were easy emotions but happiness and love? Those had evaded you.

 

But, this rag tag bunch of men was your group. You all survived the apocalypse together. You didn’t need the protection they offered, but you thought it best to travel with a bunch of strong men. People tried less with them around. If any of them knew what you did before the apocalypse, undoubtedly they’d kill you as fast as any zombie. In a world full of monsters, you fit right in.

 

“What the hell is that? A barrier of people? They’re covering the entire path.” You growl, throwing your hands up temporarily. You and Jonathan exchange a look.

 

You kept driving, ignoring the man’s hand telling you to stop. You hated men telling you what to do, especially men who seemed cocksure of themselves. You stopped the car very close to the men. Oh how badly you wanted to just keep driving and step over their bodies but you were with your group and they didn’t know about you. With them, you were who you hoped you really were, a real person who was starting to feel, starting to care.

 

You nearly ripped the door off your car to face this ass. The leader stared at you, his eyes running up and down your figure. You held his gaze looking him up and down as well. He was quite unimpressive in every way. You quirked your eyebrow and heard him growl.

 

He stepped up in front of you, clearly trying to rattle you. If he knew the “real” you, he wouldn’t dare. His warm breath was ghosting over your face. You were unafraid, to say the least. Really, the only thought you had was that this guy really needed a damn breath mint. In fact, you would happily break into a breath mint factory just to save yourself.

 

He kept staring at you, angry that you didn’t crumble under his gaze. He took it personally, the poor baby. You just weren’t the crumbling, crying type. You were tough as nails.

 

When he spoke, he spoke with an authoritative voice that left no room for arguments. “Half your stuff.”

 

“ ‘Cuse me?”

 

“Half. Your. Stuff,” he barked at you.

 

“No.” You looked back at him incredulously.

 

“Did you hear that? She said no, boys.”

 

“That’s adorable,” Henchmen number two added.

 

“Tough one, that one. Maybe Negan would like her?” Another henchmen stated.

 

“Doesn’t he have enough damn wives? Does he really need another?” The leader nearly spat while looking at you. Clearly, he had other designs. You rolled your eyes at him. “You ain’t got you a choice, Darlin’. Steven, get in that jeep of theirs and take ALL of their shit.”

 

“What?!”

 

“It could have been half, but you had to fucking resist. That’s what happens. You coulda played nice. And I would’ve let you have some cans of food.”

 

“Fuck you, you pig!”

 

“Listen to the mouth on this one.” The leader grabbed your arm holding you against his body as his men approached the vehicle. You threw your head forwards and knocked him in the head. Then you spit on him.

 

“You stupid bitch! Take EVERYTHING you see, even the car and shoot one of her men. A tax for your mouth.”

 

And that’s precisely when everything went straight to hell. Your small group saw what was happening and reacted fast. Jonathan, your... something... boyfriend maybe? Truthfully, he was your fairy tale ending. If it wasn’t the apocalypse and you weren't the bad guy, you could have settled down with him.

 

Jonathan tried to save you, like the good man he was. You screamed at him to get back in the car. A stab of panic flooding through your body. Is that what it felt like to care? You felt like you couldn’t breath. He was the last vestige holding you to your newly reformed nature.

 

The leader looked from Jonathan to you and with a smirk on his face shot him point blank in the head. You turned around eyes wide and you saw him fall.

 

The leader fully expected that to stop you, for you to break down crying and beg for forgiveness. However, it had the opposite effect. You charged for him and bashed his head against the ground knocking him out.

 

You whirled around at his men, pointing the gun you took from their leader. Russell and Nick were still in the car trying to get to the Saviors. Nick shoved the car door in a Savior’s face before jumping out to tackle one of them for the gun. You shot the Savior, holding Russel back, in the dick when you were tackled by someone else from behind. Your group kept fighting. You tried to go over and help but there were a lot of saviors surrounding you and you refused to go back to what you were. You didn’t want to be a killer. Your men could take on two men, right?

 

You punched and kicked your way through the saviors when you heard two gunshots and you saw your men lying on the ground. They had been there for your protection but you were the experienced fighter, the experienced killer. You should have protected them.

 

You saw red at that point and let yourself go. You let the woman you tried so hard to become fade away into the assassin you were long before the apocalypse. You stood slowly, spitting blood out of your mouth, as you took a knife out of your pants. You disemboweled someone in front of you, a bored look ever present on your face. They weren't a challenge for you, they were lambs to a slaughter. You slit another man’s throat and stabbed another in the chest getting a sick enjoyment from their sad, confused faces. You stabbed another two in the heart and kept the gun handy for when they’d become zombies.

 

You then bent down to where their leader was. You slapped his cheeks to wake him up. “Well, hello there, precious.” You said in a sing-song voice. “My men are dead but yours are, too. Shame really. It seems you messed with the wrong bitch. If you would have just let us have our food, we could have all walked away from this.” Your tone was one of a mother explaining to her young son what he did wrong. You smirked before your eyes went dead, no emotion no pity behind them just a cold mask of an efficient killer.

 

“You’re a fucking psycho.” He spat, his anger masking his fear. He had never met anyone like you before the apocalypse. He honestly thought you were like all the other girls. How very wrong he was.

 

“You have no idea what I am. You know, I really was trying to turn over a new leaf. I was trying to be a real person; have a happy ending. True, I was never the motherly type and I don’t have the capacity to love but I could have had a family. I had a group after all. Look at what I did to your men. Fuck you and your goddamn road rules.”

 

“Negan won’t be happy,” the leader ground out, blood in his mouth.

 

“Was that a threat dear?”

 

“A promise that you’ll end up the same way as my men.”

 

“Gutted and left for dead? Dear me. Maybe I should stop?” You didn’t miss the small amount of hope in the leader's’ eyes.

 

“Nah. Negan can fucking bring it.” You enjoyed torturing this man, occasionally stopping to shoot zombies around you. You found it quite cathartic. You got out all your anger at losing your men. At the failure to protect people you started to care for.

 

The second you had finished, you could feel the evil impulses leave you. You looked at the carnage, sad and sick at what you had to do. You didn’t want to be evil anymore but in a world without rules or morals, how could you have any hope of being good? Fuck your reformed life. You were an assassin. The apocalypse was no time to try and be good.

 

You grabbed the backpack from the back seat. As predicted, some of the cans got banged around, some food spilled but your crimson sheets remained untouched.

 

Red had always been your favorite color Now, with the carnage sprawled out before you, red took on a whole new meaning. It was a badge of honor, a reminder that you were still here.

You sighed heavily. You had lost food and were exhausted from the fight. You were now completely alone and a target to boot.

 

Whoever this Negan was, he wouldn’t be happy about what transpired. You needed protection and as much as you hated it, that meant you’d have to join some stupid group. You hated joining groups; that’s why you made your own. Groups always wanted you do things, answer to people, even care about people. All things that were difficult for you but you had no choice now.

 

Okay, so you were covered in blood with more than half of your food spoiled. Great. You ripped your shirt, messed up your hair and practiced crying on cue. You drove until you saw high walls. Having no idea what to expect, you got out of the car shaking and crying. Show time.

 

“Excuse me. Please. Help me. I was attacked. Please. I need sanctuary. I’ll do anything.” You tried to make your voice sound weak and fragile. You heaved with painful sobs.

 

There seemed to be muffled speech behind the doors. A hierarchy of some sort. They must be arguing about whether to take you in. How smart of them. You hope your show worked. When the doors finally opened, you saw what looked like a city. There were houses - actual houses - and patches of green before you. It looked like heaven. Rick and his men looked you over carefully appraising you. He offered his hand to you.

 

“My name is Rick,” he said warmly extending his hand to you.

 

“Y/N.” You said taking a step back pretending to be afraid. You started to shake and looked down at the ground crying even harder. Rick hmm? Scruffy with a lot of nice hair. Seems sweet, which in the Apocalypse, means weak. Maybe not the best group to hide in, but it will have to do. Torture and killing really exhausts a girl. I’ll be gone in a week anyway.

 

Rick looked you over noticing goosebumps on your skin. You were shaking as well whether that was from fear or cold, he couldn’t be sure. “Rosita can you grab-.”

 

“Of course.” Rosita ran into a house and came back with a blanket. They had blankets here, a warm and fuzzy blanket. Everyone stood back to not make you more afraid. There was pity in their eyes and so many questions.

 

Kindness was new to you. You manipulated people all your life and were amazed every time someone responded with kindness. The people had so much here. It was almost like before. You were beginning to see the appeal of a group.

 

You got out of having to do much because you were clearly traumatized. They fed you. Actually fed you and you didn’t have to do anything in return right away. Why they did that, you had no idea. You knew you’d have to leave. You were trouble and you were bringing trouble. Negan was most likely looking for you. You had a darkness inside you that was going to come out eventually. You didn’t want these people to know who you were and the longer you stayed here the more risk there was of them finding out. You had enough of this nice, caring group. You needed to go back into the savages of the world. You needed evil, and blood and less touchy feely crap.

 

You were planning to leave that day when you heard someone banging on the door. You had your bags packed and ready to go. You stole some food and guns from their pantry. You didn’t want to cut and run. That was ungrateful and selfish but they didn’t need you here. You would just ruin their sanctuary.

 

The banging got louder and louder. You saw people running out of their houses scared. A giant shadow fall over the gate.

 

“Little pig. Little pig. Let. Me. In.” As Negan said the last word he bent his knees and swung his bat down to his ankles. His tone was both threatening and jovial at the same time.

 

You had to hand it to whoever this guy was, he sure as hell knew how to make an entrance. Curiosity got the better of you. You should have just continued on and found someway to sneak out but he made you curious. Very few guys before or after the apocalypse, ever made you curious. One charismatic psychopath to another.

 

His shadow made him seem larger than life. You could hear vehicles and men behind him which meant he was a leader of some sort. You really did hate groups but you might make an exception for the villain on the other side. The power he must hold, judging by the quaking people around you, was quite intoxicating.

 

You started walking at a semi-fast pace to the barrier. You didn’t want to miss a moment of it. Grabbing a hat from someone’s living room you walked faster over to the mysterious man. Halfway there, you heard him say his name was Negan and the barbed wire bat was Lucille.

 

Negan. The Saviors that killed your group called their leader Negan. Surely that wasn’t a coincidence judging by the bullying tactics on full display here. You were angry now that the man you desperately wanted to get to know better was the source of your recent torturous reprisal. Just as is customary during the apocalypse, nothing is ever easy including finding a man who intrigues you.

 

The hot, dangerous guy had to also be a douche. You still wanted to throw the man down and fuck him til next Tuesday, hell maybe let him do that to you, but you sure as shit wanted to hurt him back first. Maybe kill a few more of his men? Harm his precious Lucille? Cut off his balls? Whatever it was, it had to be something big. You’d play it by ear.

 

As you got closer, your eyes fell on his weapon, his barbed wire-wrapped bat named after a woman. Now that was the definition of badass. You so wanted to play with Lucile. That was a fun toy. You yourself were basic, a knife and a gun were your best friends. You guessed that the name he gave his bat couldn’t be random.

 

You stood rocking your feet as you watched the exchange between Rick and Negan. You saw the contrast between the tough look on Negan’s face and Rick’s fearful one. Negan was such an Alpha male, commanding respect and taking charge, similar to yourself. He swung the bat with purpose when he killed that zombie. He over dramatized the killing a tad bit but that seemed to be his thing. Service indeed.

 

Your mind was starting to wander to all the services he could provide. He could definitely scratch your itch and then some. A real dominant man who didn’t take shit from anyone. They had a shortage of those kinds of men before the apocalypse. You wondered what he was before the world went to hell in a handbasket.

 

You looked behind Rick and you saw sooo many men. You imagined Negan’s crew was huge. They probably stayed at a warehouse or something. Think about the power a man like that would hold. He might need a Queen by his side. Yeah, you heard he had wives. He could fuck whoever he wanted but at the end of the day, he needed a real woman to satisfy him, and stand by his side and rule. Maybe you could be that woman. That is, if you both didn’t kill each other first.

 

His men all looked quite threatening, not to a woman like yourself, but objectively threatening. The man with the scarred face was intriguing. How does one scar their face in an apocalypse anyway? Did Negan do that? What would one have to do to have their face scarred by their own leader? This man’s sadism made you awfully curious but a bit hesitant to shake hands with him. More watching was in order.

 

“Hot diggity dog!” Negan says with a huge smile, bending his back slightly. “This place is magnificent,” He states holding his arm out. “An embarrassment of riches as they say. Yes sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up.”

 

You smirked holding your head up as you observed him quietly within the group. The way he talked. The words he emphasized - very showman like.

 

Rick tried to talk to Daryl. You had joined the group after this Daryl character got kidnapped. You had no idea what the man was like or why Negan wasn’t allowing Rick to speak to him. You could honestly care less, your attention was solely on Negan. He said things with authority. And these people just listened. Sheep all of them. They would never rise above his rank, never be true rulers. They would always be under someone’s thumb. They weren’t capable of doing the things that needed to be done like you and Negan were.

 

Negan’s gravely voice and the way he got into Rosita’s face... Oh man, if he picked you, you would have well...You don’t shy away from strong, evil men. She held his gaze but moved away. You would have done so much more.

 

He had a female general. How intriguing. She looked like a badass too, clearly trained, very loyal, had a mean sort of look, almost ruthless but not clearly as cruel as you and Negan were. Curious though, that a female held such a high-ranking position. Clearly he wasn’t afraid of strong women.

 

You were so taken by his performance, you didn’t realize what was happening around you until they were already barraging into people’s houses. They were taking stuff. Everyone’s stuff, your stuff included. What the ever living fuck was wrong with these people? Everyone bending over backwards for Negan?

 

No one took your shit and you were sure as hell going to fight every step of the way. You were not making this easy for Negan and his group. You were going to show him what a real woman looked like. Fuck the consequences.

 

You walked fast, you would have run back to your home but you didn’t want to attract a ton of attention to yourself. You vaguely heard Negan talking but you drowned out everything around you, as you tried to get back to your place. Where did you leave your bookbag? Was it on the bed? Did you hide it? Oh man, you hope you hid it? After careful living, surviving the apocalypse, and Saviors, you lost your shit to Negan?

 

Is this how you would die, at the hands of an angry, powerfully sexy tyrant? You refused to be trifled with by his men. Negan was not going to get the best of you. He didn’t get your sheets or your damn food. You saw one of his men give Negan something. It looked like a camera, so you used the distraction and walked behind them, trying to make yourself as small as possible. Negan was too focused on the video camera to really focus on you.

 

You slipped inside your house, hearing what sounded like giants breaking everything. Bashes and breaks could be heard all over the house. Their boots sounded loud and imposing and seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

 

Most of the things here were here before you, like that god awful cheery blue lamp. You were happy they smashed that, but that painting? Really? That had to go? There were broken pieces everywhere. And the few pictures you had from your group were torn and thrown around. The couch taken. You checked the fridge and it was empty. The living room was ransacked. They even took the rug! You really liked that rug. In fact, you were planning on taking that rug with you. You slowly took out your knife and gun and slowly crept along the side of the wall, climbing the stairs.

 

You heard four voices. You saw shadows and ducked behind your bedroom door. You looked in the space between the door and the wall. It was just a sliver so you couldn’t see much but it looked like they had found your bag and those damn sheets! Their grubby paws were on your bag. You felt a rage building up at this violation of your privacy. How dare he think that he can just come in and take your shit?

 

You grabbed your silencer and placed it around the gun. Being an assassin had it’s perks in the apocalypse. You fired and the man went down falling against your bed. You suppressed a groan that threatened to spill out. Damn him! Even in death, he was ruining your bed. The other three men all came charging at you. You ducked using the big guy’s strength against him. His head hit the wall hard. You quickly swiped the second, slitting his throat.

 

The last one tackled you to the ground. You kicked him in the balls, but he wouldn’t stop. You tried to hit him with your gun but he grabbed it out of your hand. He tried to smack you but you grabbed his hand and slashed at him creating quite a deep cut, You shoved him off you and sprang into action. You heard a savior wake up and you reacted, immediately turning around and throwing your knife in the air. It hit the savior in the heart, killing him instantly. You reached out and grabbed your gun while running to get your knife as the wounded savior ran after you. Just as you got the knife, he grabbed you from behind, holding your arms down. You threw him off for a second to clean and pocket your knife.

 

The savior limped back to get your book bag. He watched you get your weapons back and smirked, pulling you back, grabbing your gun and knife and pocketing them. His arms wound around your waist and hoisted the top of you up and dragged you out of the house. You screamed at him and struggled, your feet kicking out wildly. You continued yelling and screaming like an idiot until he took you to Negan. You didn’t care how it looked. This idiot was wearing your book bag and he tried to kill you, not to mention the fact that his arms were around you. Eww. Yelling seemed like an appropriate reaction.

 

You had no idea what was going on before you arrived on the scene but everyone seemed tense. Negan turned to you with curiosity and anger at his men. “Philip, you know we don’t do that shit unless they do something to deserve it.”

 

“She killed three of our men,” he explained as he threw you to the ground. You in turn got up and punched him, chest heaving. You turned around to Negan.

 

“Three of my men, really?” Negan looked at you amused and curious.

 

You were still trying to catch your breath as you looked at him defiantly shrugging your shoulders. “He wasn’t explaining it right.”

 

“That so? Well do enlighten us,” Negan inquired with a smirk, his arms outstretched.

 

“I worked hard to acquire the provisions included in that bookbag, especially the sheets. I’m not technically part of this group. My men were killed on the road by your men. This was supposed to be my sanctuary. And I came in to find people ruining everything. They even tore up my pictures. It was like a fucked up Goldilocks.”

 

“Well that sucks for you,” Philip added. “Oh, and here are her weapons. A knife she used to slit Joey’s throat which she also threw in the air, killing Connor immediately. As well as a gun she stole from the stockroom here. Bonus: it has a silencer on it.”

 

“So many intriguing parts of that sentence. How exactly does a girl like you find a silencer during the apocalypse, much less have perfect aim?” Negan eyed you closely not quite believing the story but noticing that his men weren’t coming out. And as idiotic as Philip was, he never lied. Negan grew even more curious about you. He stepped forward a bit.

 

“I’m a good scavenger and a quick learner?” You declared defiantly.

 

Negan raised his eyebrows, an exasperated look on his face. “You really don’t want to test me.”

 

You put your hand on your hip, “I could say the same to you.” You looked Negan up and down. Fuck was he an attractive man.

 

“Nice fucking try, darlin’. Let’s try this again hmmm? You killed my men. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just fucking end you with Lucille here?” He swung the bat in your face and you stared back at him not blinking. “Now I hate hurting women, I really do but you killed three of my men. The least you could do is answer my god-damn fucking question!”

 

You smirked up at him as you stepped closer to him. “I was an assassin in my previous life. What were you?”

 

Negan looked down at you, the corners of his mouth turning up. His attention was completely on you now. He motioned his men to shut up. He was engrossed by you. He ran his eyes up and down your body appraising you. His eyes lingered on your curves and your perky breasts before turning back to your intense gaze. He tilted his head, swinging Lucille from his shoulder to the ground as he walked closer to you. You were now practically nose to nose.

 

“Well look at you, a real badass among sheep. Who would have guessed? You’re an assassin huh? That’s fuckin’ amazing. Who would have known they’d make ‘em gorgeous? You look good enough to fucking eat. It will be a real fucking shame to have to kill you. Why did you kill three of my men?”

 

“Your men killed my ENTIRE group last week. You can spare three men.”

 

“She killed Larry’s group.” Philip added before checking his wound.

 

“You killed Larry’s group? You’re in the big leagues now darlin’. Look at you.” His tone was slightly menacing but his eyes felt a strange glimmer of something akin to awe and surprise.

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “We spent the whole damn day looking for supplies and your idiots came along and expected us to pay? No. I said no because I had a mattress, crimson sheets and two cans of food for four people. A whole day’s work and that’s it. If we gave you half, then we would be fucked. Then one of your men tried to touch me, shit got creepy. He shot my...whatever and shit went down. There was a struggle and my men died. Then, well, my assassin training took over and I killed everyone. Just in full disclosure; I may have tortured the guy who tried to touch me because he sure as shit deserved it. I want my damn sheets back. My group died for those fucking sheets!”

 

“Hold on there little lady-”

 

“Try using my name. It’s Y/N. I’m no one’s little lady.”

 

Negan quirked his eyebrow. “Ok then Y/N. I like that name. Pretty, strong, suits you. See the problem with you saying all this shit is that my men are dead and can’t really verify what you’re saying actually happened. So I guess I gotta go by your word. So one of MY men tried to rape you and you kill everyone in defense. That’s the story you’re sticking with.”

 

“I sure as shit am because it’s the goddamn truth. Believe what you will. Kill me if you want; kidnap me. I don’t care. I’m not apologizing for defending myself. If you aren’t gonna kill me, I would like the damn crimson sheets back.”

 

“What’s so important about those sheets?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand. Let’s just say honor among thieves.”

 

Philip threw your backpack on the ground spilling out your cans of food and other supplies you stole.

 

Negan looked at the bag and then stared back at you. You shrug. “I was stealing from them. I don’t do the touchy feely, love-everyone shit. I also don’t do groups, usually. I’m a loner. I was just trying to be a normal woman, not an assassin. I was gonna cut and run. So what?”

 

“Just a normal woman, aye? What would you say about being my wife?’

 

“I’d say fuck off.”

 

Negan grabbed your back pressing your body against his. You gasped as you felt his hard cock against your thighs. You growled at him, giving him a death stare. “I’m not the wife type and I don’t sit on my ass all day. I’m also not some kind of trophy to be locked away either. I’ll take ruling by your side or you can try and kill me.”

 

Negan laughed. His men pointed a gun at you. You reach into Negan’s pants taking a knife out and throwing it into the saviors gun. You continue, “deal or no deal?”

 

“You are fucking fast as shit. You like grabbing my knife like that?” He leaned forward whispering into your ear, “You like sticking your hand down my pants? Feeling how I hard I am?”

 

You shoved your chest against him presenting your breasts to his heated gaze. Your nipples standing at attention. It’s your turn to whisper in his ear, “it’s taking everything I have not to fuck you right here. But you have to retaliate. I killed so many of your men but fuck, do I wish I could fuck you right here. I’d ride you like a bronco.” You close your eyes and you move your head away from his ear. Negan growled at you and grabbed the back of your head cramming his lips on yours. He held your head back grabbing some of your hair in his hands

 

“Are you mad about what happened?”

 

“I probably should be. Hell, I was but I did kill a bunch of your men. You’ll need to recruit more now so I think I hurt you enough for now. I might slap you or punch you while I ride you. But you seem like a pleasure and pain guy anyway.”

 

“Well fuck me doll. You are mine. I love that filthy mouth of yours. I hope you can take a real man.”

 

“I hope you can take a real woman.”

 

“I’m not letting you go. I’m taking you with me but you’re right, I need to punish someone. Okay, who let her into your group?” He looked around the group noticing that Spencer’s eyes were downcast. Negan let go out of your hair giving the most intense look ever.

 

“Stay.” He pointed Lucille at you and you blew him a kiss. He smirked and walked over to Spencer.

 

“The man that wants to get rid of Rick? He thinks he can be a better ruler and apparently lets in an assassin? Bad news.” Negan swings Lucille and it crashes down on his head over and over again, making squelching sounds. Everyone is horrified but you focus on Negan’s face. That sadistic little smile that’s formed on it, the sparkle in his eyes. You really were two of a kind. You knew that if you left with him you’d awaken your darker side but in this moment, you didn’t care. This was your fairy tale ending. Sure you were slightly miffed that Spencer died, but he wasn’t one of your group and he was trying to overthrow Rick. He wasn’t exactly an innocent - not that anyone can be innocent in an Apocalypse. Everyone always does evil.

 

Negan whirled around to you. A powerful hungry gaze in his eyes. He slowly walked over to you and cupped your face cramming his lips on yours. Without missing a beat, he pushed your butt up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him. He carried you back to his car.

 

His men retreated, carrying the wounded savior, Philip. He glared at you but Negan shook his head. Negan dropped you down by the car before addressing Philip’s anger. “You’ll be fine. You should be lucky a skilled assassin missed you. Now I know that shit is not cool, and trust me I will punish her, but she’s mine to punish not yours. Understood? The feud ends now. Got it?” The savior nodded eyes downcast as he limped over to his car. You stood outside the passenger door smirking at Negan.

 

“You plan to punish me? What a coincidence. I plan on punishing you too.”

 

Negan laughs a hearty laugh. That’s a laugh you like. It speaks volume of his character. A chuckle falls from your lips. An actual genuine chuckle. If you didn’t know any better you’d think the two of you were soulmates. “You can try, sweetie, but you’d do well to remember you’re mine.”

 

“And you’re mine. No matter how many wives you have. They will never be like me. You’re mine. My King. Your Queen.”

 

“Ha. I like the sound of that.”

 

He smirks back at you, grabbing your chin and cramming his lips on yours before starting the car and driving off to his sanctuary.

 

What a day it’s been.


End file.
